


Danger with a Capital D

by dustandroses



Category: NCIS
Genre: Frottage, M/M, PWP, Porn Battle, Porn Battle III
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-06
Updated: 2010-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-09 22:54:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustandroses/pseuds/dustandroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was the feeling Tony always got when Danger, with a capital D, reared its ugly head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danger with a Capital D

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by Ozsaur, my hero and shit.

Tony had no idea that Gibbs was behind him until he heard the door close and the distinctive sound of the lock snapping into place setting his senses on hyper-alert.  His heart-rate shot up, and he felt the adrenaline coursing though his veins as every detail became clear and precise. 

Time seemed to slow and the edges of every object in the room appeared razor sharp.  He kept expecting his already above average eyesight to reveal to him the molecular changes he could feel in the suddenly-charged air.  

This was the feeling he always got when Danger, with a capital D, reared its ugly head – when a shot was fired, or an explosion ripped apart the building he’d just exited, or a dangerous predator walked calmly into his refuge and locked the door behind him.  

Keeping his back to the predator, he hid a smile. He fiddled with the coffee maker as if he hadn’t been taunting Gibbs for hours now, flirting outrageously with another man, but keeping his distance when Gibbs tried to get close.

Tony had a feeling that particular game had worn very thin.  He’d better think quickly, before Gibbs got the drop on him.  The last thing he needed was to reveal exactly how easy it would be for Gibbs to get anything he wanted from Tony.  Anything at all.  He took a deep breath, turned on the coffee maker and faced his boss, who was standing a hell of a lot closer than he’d thought.

He blinked at Gibbs and opened his mouth, but Gibbs didn’t give him the opportunity to speak.  Like any good predator, he pounced before his prey was ready, and in one quick move he knocked Tony’s feet out from beneath him.  The only things holding him up were Gibbs’ hands on his hips keeping him shoved against the counter, and the bruising force of his mouth pressed against Tony's lips.

Gibbs’ mouth tasted like coffee, and Tony felt a small disconnected part of his brain that could still function independently of his libido smirk at that because of course he did.  He laughed into Gibbs’ mouth, and sucked on his tongue, reveling in the charge of electricity that always shot through him when Gibbs got this aggressive.

Gibbs pushed his knee between Tony’s splayed legs. Suddenly, there was another point keeping Tony in an upright position, and the pressure on his groin was exquisitely sharp and arousing. Without any conscious thought, his hips moved forward, rubbing his already swollen cock against Gibbs’ unyielding thigh.  He moaned deep in his chest when Gibbs’ tongue stopped its exploration so he could suck Tony’s tongue into his own mouth.

When Gibbs’ hands began to roam, he tensed, afraid that without them anchoring him to the counter, he’d lose his balance.  But when they found a new home on the lower curves of Tony’s ass, he sighed his relief. 

He tilted his head to the side as Gibbs traced the hollows of his throat, teeth scraping along the skin and making Tony shiver.  Gibbs kneaded his ass cheeks rhythmically, following the tempo of Tony’s steadily moving hips, the friction between Gibbs’ khakis and Tony’s dress slacks making his cock ache unbearably.

“I don’t want you flirting with anymore sailors, Tony, do you understand me?  As a matter of fact, if I catch you flirting with any man ever again, I’ll lock you in my bedroom and chain you naked to my bed.  Do I make myself clear?”

With that vision in his head and Gibbs’ low growl reverberating through his chest, Tony came, his neck bared to his Alpha, who took advantage of his surrender to bite Tony savagely on the soft spot between neck and shoulder, marking him as Gibbs’ property.  And Tony was pretty damn sure he got the message as Gibbs straightened his clothing and walked out the door without another word.

Gibbs didn’t share.


End file.
